Our Very First Christmas Together!
by FashionGirl514
Summary: I know this is 3 days late but I work really hard on this story so I'm updating it anyway. They try to find the perfect Christmas tree,and Anna finds out she knew about her powers before she knows about them now. Will be a sequel.


**Are Very First Christmas Together**

_HI This is my first FROZEN Fanfiction. I was totally obsessed with Ice Age, but then I saw FROZEN. I'm totally obsessed with FROZEN now. So, in the spirit of Christmas I was thinking what better topic to write a Christmas story than FROZEN._** All Characters belong to ****_Walt Disney Studios. _**

Elsa was sleeping soundly in bed, dreaming of chocolate and candy-canes. When all of a sudden she hears a knock on the door.

"Elsa are you awake yet." She hears as she sits up to see Anna peeking around the door.

"Well, I'm awake now" She says grumpily standing up as she puts on her light blue poke-a-dotted slippers that matched her nightgown.

"You know what today is?" Anna asked her sister.

"A day in the year. "A day in the week" "A day that is…" Elsa said sarcastically being cut off by her sister.

"Yes, No, Yes, Anyway." Anna replied

"It's December 23."Two days before Christmas." "The day that we always went and picked out the Christmas tree and decorated the Christmas tree when we were little with Mom and Dad." Anna explained as she as she sits down on her sisters' bed.

"And baked Christmas cookies." Elsa added walking over to her dressing table on the far left of her huge room.

"Ok go get dressed and we'll get started. "Elsa told her sister as she waves her at the door.

"One more thing can Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf come along?" Anna recommended to her sister.

"Sure thing sis." Elsa said as Anna walked out of her room.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER **

Elsa and Anna came out in to the main room of the castle, completely dressed.

"OK Kristoff and Sven are going to go look for Olaf and then there coming here." Anna explained to Elsa.

"So what do you want to do till then?" Anna asked her sister

"Well we could make the Christmas cookies." Elsa replied

"OK." Anna said as they walk into the kitchen.

Elsa grabbed the cookbook out of one of the hundreds of cabinets in the castle kitchen. She scrolled through the cookbook, and then she saw it. Chocolate berry chunk, the picture looked delouses.

"Oh this one looks delouses!" Elsa told Anna.

"Really let me see" Anna said as she ran across the kitchen.

Anna's eyes widen, as she looked at the page.

"Looks delouse!" Anna said excitedly.

"Then let's start cooking" Elsa said has she licked her lips looking at the page.

"What do we need?" Anna said

"2 eggs, ½ glasses of milk, frozen cranberries, ½ glasses of melted chocolate." Elsa explained

Anna walked over to the fringe and stared to get out the stuff to bake the cookies.

"Eggs check, milk check, cranberries check, chocolate check." Anna said.

"Ok this is a short recipe, so it won't take long." Elsa explained

"Ok it says here to unthaw the berries." Anna tells her sister.

"Let me take care of that." Elsa said as she waved her hand over the bowl of frozen fruit and watched it as the fruit unthawed.

"Next step is to mix all ingredients." Anna tells Elsa as she grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet below her.

Anna mixed the ingredients in the bowl until it was a dark pink color.

They spread the dough on the cookie tray and put them in the oven.

"I thought they would be here by now" Elsa told Anna.

"Well in the meantime we can decorate the castle." Anna told her older sister.

"Your right we should do that it because won't take long" Elsa said excitedly.

"What do u m…?"Anna said stopping because she realized what her sister meant.

"Come on!" Anna said grabbing her sisters' arm and pulling her in into the living room.

* * *

**In the Living Room**

"Come on, Come on, Come on. "Anna said excitedly

"Ok, ok." Elsa said as she ran into the living room.

Elsa stomps her foot making the floor turns to a clear ocean blue. Then she makes the furniture into ice. Then she pushes her hands up towards the top of the castle making icicles hang down. Then she ran up the stairs making them a sparkly snowy blue color.

"Oh Elsa, It's beautiful, I don't know how you do it." Anna told her sister in excitement.

"Thanks." Elsa replied thankfully as she walks down the stairs.

Anna walks and sits on the couch, humorlessly slipping off onto the iced floor.

"Anna, are you ok?" Elsa asked Anna worriedly

"Yep, I'm totally fine, that's nothing." Anna says fast as she stands up trying to rub-off her embarrassed moment.

"Speaking of wild adventures, where are Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf?" Elsa asked Anna

"Um I don't know, at this point. I hope there ok. Anna said worriedly

All of a suddenly there was a knock at the door

"Anna" Kristoff says peeking around the huge castle door.

"Oh good you're here. I was starting to get worried." Anna said

"Ready to go get the Christmas tree?" Anna explained.

All of a sudden Olaf started skating on the ice covered ground. He hits the table and makes his head spin across the floor.

"Hey do me a favor grab my butt." Olaf asked anxiously.

"I'll get your head. Huh never thought I say that. Anna said walking over to Olaf gently putting his head back in place.

"Ok Let's go get the tree before he falls apart again." Kristoff said point to the door.

They all walk out the castle door, into the _real _cold air.

"Mine it sure is cold out here." Kristoff said breathing into his hands.

"Oh come on guys it's not that cold out here" Elsa says to them as they walk off the bridge.

"Well duh, you're not cold you have ice powers." Anna said sarcastically.

"Well if you want I can make it colder" Elsa says has she puts her hands

"NO!" Kristoff and Anna yelled at the same time as Anna runs over to her sister put her hands down.

They walked for at least ten minutes before they got to the forest. A blanket of snow covered the ground not made by Elsa this time. The good news is that the kingdom could have a snow day whenever they wanted.

Olaf was looking around at the trees that were covered with snow.

"Oh I guess some of my relatives slept in late" Olaf says as in walks over to the branch covered with snow thinking it was a relative of his.

"I think we should split up into groups" Kristoff suggested.

"Good idea, Olaf and Sven go with me, and Kristoff and Anna go with each other." Elsa tells them.

They split up into groups and headed off into different directions. As the day went on they had no luck finding the perfect tree.

"Any luck." Anna yells

"No" They all yelled at the same time

"I'm getting bored" Anna said

All of a sudden she was hit by a snowball from across the meadow by Kristoff.

"What you said you were bored, just trying to cheer you up." He said sarcastically.

"Bored means you're tired right." Anna said

"Yes why?" Kristoff says

"Because you look exhausted." Anna says as she bends down and forms a giant snowball.

"Wait what?" Kristoff asked confused. Before he knew it he had a mouthful of snow face down in the snow.

"KRISTOFF, are you ok" Anna yelled worriedly trying not to laugh as she ran over to him.

He looked up brushing the snow out of his hair.

"Here let me help you." Anna said kindly as she put her hand out.

"No, let me help you." Kristoff said sarcastically as he grabs Anna's arm a pulls her down.

Before Anna knew it she face down in the snow. She looks up and sees a tree that stands out. She stands up, not making it obvious what she is doing and walks over to the tree.

"Hey look at this tree." Anna says looks and points at the tree.

"What that one, it's so tiny. Why would you want to take that one?" Kristoff asked Anna.

"Because you shouldn't judge something by what it looks like." Anna replied.

"Hey Elsa we found the tree." Anna shouted.

Elsa ran over to where they were followed by Olaf and Sven.

"What, were so not taking that one back to the castle. It's too small." Elsa says.

"Am I the only one that understands DON'T JUDGE SOMETHING ON WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Anna yelled.

"Calm down feisty pants" Kristoff said as he walked over to calm her down.

"Anna if you really want this tree then we'll take it home" Elsa said.

"Ok, than, let's do so." Anna said calmly.

Kristoff got underneath the tree and started cutting it. About five minutes later the tree collapsed. They headed back to the castle.

**(This would when the screen faded out if this was a movie)**

* * *

**10 Minutes later**

They all made it back to the castle safe and sound, and enjoyed the chocolate berry cookies that Elsa and Anna made earlier in the day and sang Christmas songs for most of the day.

"Ok time to decorate the tree." Anna said as she come out of the closet be hide the stairs holding a box of Christmas decorations.

They all run over to the box where Anna had set it down, and grabbed two ornaments each. They all walked over to the tree trying to be careful not to drop the ornaments.

"How're we going to decorate the top of the tree?" Kristoff asked

"I don't …" Anna said being cut off by Elsa on the other side of the tree.

They all walked over there to where Elsa was, to see a staircase made out of ice.

"Are you coming up or not?" Elsa asked them looking down

"You bet'ch." Anna said walking up the stairs.

When they got up to the top of the stairs they put the ornaments all around the tree.

"Just needs one more thing" Elsa says as she waves her hands at the top of the tree making a STAR out of ice.

"Ok there it's done" Anna says yawning

"It's been a long day, let's go to bed." Elsa replied to Anna's yawn.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Kristoff said leaving followed by Olaf and Sven.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Anna and Elsa said as they both wave bye.

* * *

**Two days later (Christmas)**

Both Elsa and Anna awoke early. For them it was the first Christmas together for the first time in…well FOREVER.

"Merry Christmas Sister!" Anna said excitedly as she hugs her sister.

"Merry Christmas" Elsa replied

"Let's open some gifts!" Anna said as she runs over to the tree.

Elsa hands Anna her gift. Anna unwrapped it quickly.

"Oh Elsa, It's amazing! Anna said with excitement

Her sister had given her a real snowflake that can never melt.

"Ok give me mine, Queens orders." Elsa said orderly.

"Ok queen Elsa here is her amazing gift" Anna said handing her the box which contains her gift.

Elsa opened it to see a scrapbook filled with pictures of them before and some after her powers went crazy. Tears started to form in Elsa's eyes.

"Thanks" Elsa said as she wiped her eyes dry.

"Sorry, there's kind of a gap. "Anna said

"That's why I'm crying, and if it wasn't for my powers there wouldn't have been a gap." Elsa said has she starts to cry thinking of the haunting memory.

"Did I ever know about your powers before I knew about them now?" Anna asked Elsa in concern.

"Yes, but that's another story." Elsa said

**THE END**


End file.
